Sessions
by X Amount Of Words
Summary: It's getting more impossible to keep a straight face and be trusted with I love you. Tamaki talks to Kyoya about his feelings for Haruhi, but what exactly does Kyoya have up his sleeve? Twopart TamakixHaruhi
1. The Shrink, The Patient, and The Girl

Hey. This...ha ha, this. Well, I was laying on my bed and I imagined Tamaki talking to a shrink going...well, you'll see. You'll probably realize which one it is when you read it. :) That one line was the inspiration for this. Sit back and enjoy. My first attempt at humor. This isn't that good, I only wrote it for that one line, so bear with me.

-----

Kyoya sat at his desk in front of his computer in his office in, what he wished was his, Music Room 3. Considering that it was unused and Kyoya was the responsible Vice President (and the only Host Club member that put any _thought_ into the well-being of it), this Room practically _was_ his. Now, what he was doing at his desk was no different than any other day. Writing profits and loses, gains and falls, keeping tabs on Haruhi's debt, buying costumes and putting money into the Club's operations...he was normal, and just for today, he was relatively bored. That is, until there was a shy knocking at his door.

Kyoya turned around curiously. "Yes? ...Who is it?"

"Me. Can I come in? I need to talk to you. Really bad."

"Uh..." Luckily for Kyoya, the voice was exceedingly familiar and he recognized it right away. He saved the current document on his computer before turning off the screen. "Yes. Come in."

Tamaki quietly opened the door, glanced around behind him, and from expectations, it was safe. He sighed, closing the door, and sat on the couch near the wall opposite of his best friend, who still remained in his office chair.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked, with his ledger on his lap, ready to take notes.

"...Put that away." Tamaki demanded, motioning to the ledger, glaring at it.

"I swear to you, it is only used for my private viewing."

Tamaki scoffed at this thought, but ignored it. What he wanted was much more important anyways. "What I am about to tell you..." he sighed. "You must not tell anyone else."

"I promise." he nodded.

"No! That's not good enough!" Tamaki leaned forward and extended his pinkie finger. "Pinkie promise me! If you don't or if you do, and you tell, I will never forgive you."

Kyoya stared at his foolish friend's hand blankly. "Uh..."

"Now!" He stretched his arm further. Kyoya complied unenthusiastically.

"Can we continue?"

"Yes. We can. So..." Tamaki sighed again, falling back, letting his head rest on the armrest and his feet dangle off the other end of the couch. He was just a _little_ too tall. This particular couch was meant for two people to sit, not for one to lay. "There's this girl..."

'Mm-hmm..." Instantly, Kyoya knew where this conversation was headed.

"And I like her. And she ignores me. And I don't know what to do." He glanced over at him. "What do I do?"

"Well, first of all..."

"Yes?"

"...First of all, if I knew who this girl was, I could help your situation. And as your best friend, I believe I deserve to know who has your heart." Kyoya was going to make Tamaki admit his feelings for Haruhi to him by conversations end. And in detail, nonetheless.

"Good point. But...why don't you guess? It'll be funner. It'll be a game." He laughed to himself, somewhat...unintelligently. "I like games."

_Ugh_. "Hmm..." So maybe he wouldn't get him to say directly, but his reaction would be priceless to the fact that he figured it out. "Haruhi?" he smiled smugly. Tamaki's eyes widened and he sat up.

"You can't be serious!" It was quiet. His expression softened into one of hurt after a second or two. "...Is it that obvious?"

"I'm afraid so."

Tamaki groaned, falling back once again. "Do you think she realized it already?"

"Probably not. You're both dense when it comes to relationships."

"...H-Hey, t-that hurts..." he whined.

"It was only said with the best intentions."

"I try really hard and nothing works."

"Then stop trying."

"But what if she forgets about me?"

"Trust me, she won't."

"B-B-But, what if, in my absence, she..she starts to fall for..for...one of _them_."

"Them?" Kyoya questioned.

"You know! _Them!_ The, the, the, the..._the twins_." The last two words he uttered had a certain hint of hatred in their tone. When Kyoya looked into Tamaki's eyes, he saw that his left eye was twitching. _Ah, that's just great, _he thought.

"Trust me, she won't. If Haruhi hasn't given into your magnificent charms yet, I don't think she'll give in to theirs."

"I know!" Tamaki said, flinging his arms into the air.

A silence played it's magnificent melody between the two. Kyoya looked at him expectantly, though he just laid there, supposedly deep in thought. While waiting was only boring him more, he decided to review his notes, still expecting Tamaki to say something.

More silence until...

"...Hey. You said you would 'help my situation' if you knew that it was Haruhi. You're not helping!" he snapped his fingers to get Kyoya's attention. He froze. Not intending to help at all, Tamaki had pointed out his one mistake. Though he soon regained his composure, laughing to his friend.

"You really are a fool. How can I help if I don't know how you _truly_ feel about her?" he smiled. Tamaki didn't notice the 'devil's smile.'

"Ah, that _would_ help!" he glanced at the door, beginning to fidget with his hands. "Um...i-is it locked? I-I can't see it."

He followed his gaze to the object of interest. The lock was vertical, meaning it wasn't. "Yes." he confirmed.

"Phew, that's good. How embarrassing if someone walked in."

"Like one of _them?"_

_"Them..." _Tamaki growled, being sidetracked once again. Soon enough, luckily, he stopped and his eyes widened. "Quit distracting me!" he complained.

"Forgive me." Kyoya tipped his head forward, mumbling to himself, still reviewing notes.

"Wish granted. ...Now, what were we talking about?"

"Your feelings for Haruhi."

"Ah, yes. Well...Uh..." A good three minutes, maybe more passed, while he lay there, occasionally "Hmm"-ing and sighing. "...Kyoya...Mom...I think we've stumbled upon a problem. I know I like her...but I'm speechless." Tamaki crossed his ankles. "Is that bad?"

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly? What's that supposed to mean?"

'It means that you like her more than you think. And besides, since I am portraying the role of the shrink, you are the patient. _I_ ask questions, and _you_ answer."

"Yes, sir." Tamaki mumbled to himself. Another long pause. "Where were we again?"

"Tch." Kyoya said under his breath, but faked a smile. "You were speechless about Haruhi and I told you that you like her more than you think. You're using my time so hurry up."

"Blah blah blah." Tamaki made mocking, talking hand movements, but soon let his entire arm go limp and hang over the couch. Basically, he was a sprawled mess. "There's too much to say about her and I don't know where to start."

"Then start about what you like best about her."

He thought for a moment before forming a distant smile. "Everything." he muttered to himself, starting to blush. "Her smile, her short little haircut, her entire personality...those are just a few things that come to mind."

"Hmm. Anything else?"

"Yes."

"Do tell."

"But...but...but..." he stammered, turning his head away. "It's _embarrassing_."

"But...but...but..." Kyoya mimicked, feeling childish. "I'm your best friend." he smirked.

"Nevertheless! It's _still _embarrassing!"

The both gave a frustrated sigh, as the silence sprouted once again. Kyoya flipped the current page behind his ledger and started a new one. He began writing, occasionally looking up to Tamaki, wondering if he'd moved. Not at all. He'd sigh, and lightly shake his head, and resume writing.

After another good five minutes of Tamaki supposedly being dormant and thoughtful, he finally pipped up.

"Am I hot?"

"...Yes. You're very sexy." Kyoya said, writing still. He hadn't bothered to spare a glance.

"I know!" Tamaki shouted, flinging his arms into the air, once more. "But I'm not good enough for her! Is she THAT blind? I think not! How long is this gonna take!"

"I'm not sure. Questions about love should be answered on your own."

'I'm not in love with her. I _like_ her."

"Tamaki." Kyoya set down his pen and looked up, while the blonde grimaced. This was not good. "You keep telling yourself that, but one day, she'll find out. One way or another, _she_ _is going to find out_. You have...what, two years until graduation? Then she'll have one year with the twins, with _them_. _All alone_. Are you sure she should remain unknowing to the fact that you have feelings for her?"

"NO!" Tamaki shouted, immediately standing up. "I will not stand for that!" Looking back, my words playing out that way like that is kinda ironic. There was a pause as he raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened. Glaring, he pointed to Kyoya. "And _you_! You're filling my head with assumptions and accusations and lies, lies, lies! I should never even considered asking you, of all people, for advice! I'd rather go straight to Haruhi! Or the twins! ...I take that back. Not _them_. But Mori...or Hunny! You..._you are evil._"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "One, I only speak the truth. Two, that's rather rude. Three, are you just realizing this?"

"...Not exactly!" He exclaimed confidently, though his answer labeled him a fool. Again. "...Oh...this is ridiculous." he raised his hand to his forehead, and moaned. "I...I will come back later."

Tamaki spun on his heel, and walked out, slamming the door behind him. His faint mumbles could still be heard as he stumbled out into the Host Club.

"Milord!"

"Is something wrong, Milord?"

"You..._You_...You go away now."

"Milord?"

"Now!"

"Yes-sir!"

"Good choice. You'll be needing it." Kyoya called quietly. He perfectly tore out the sheet of paper and started to transfer the words from paper to computer screen. Chuckling, his finger flew across the keyboard in a speed not yet known to man.

------

Next-- Epilogue


	2. Epilogue

In case you were wondering, probably not, the "It's getting more impossible to keep a straight face and be trusted with 'I love you." line in the summary was a lyric from Blue October's Sexual Power-trip. Weird name, good song. I couldn't help it because I fit the situation.

This is the last chapter, the epilogue. Hopefully, you'll get a laugh or a smirk. :

By the way, for you who are wondering, I am going to be picking back up on Devil's Matchmaker soon. I've just been exploring one shots. Maybe one more, or I'll start right after this is finished. So sit tight 'cause it will be up soon. Ouran is the only fan fiction I write so that's why there's a lot, ha ha.

-----

"Haruhi...do you think you could teach me one of your recipes sometime?" A girl asked, sitting with Haruhi and three other females at one of the many tables.

"Yes, but, unfortunately, I can't teach you in person. I can certainly leave you one, though I'd have to write it down. I'm sorry." She smiled. Haruhi was entertaining the ladies while the current girl looked disappointed.

"I was hoping you could..."

"I can't, I'm very sorry."

"Haruhi?"

"Yes?" She answered one girl, whom she thought had addressed her. That girl was looking up above Haruhi's head.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat from behind her. She slowly turned around to face them

"...K-Kyoya!" She almost fell off her chair, luckily, he caught her arm and set her up right.

"Hello. Good afternoon, ladies." He bowed slightly before returning to Haruhi. "I have some matters I want to...discuss."

"Uh...alright." She stood up and pushed in her chair, awkwardly smiling to the girls. "If you'll excuse me for a moment..."

"Not a problem!" One waved, grinning and blushing.

------

"In case, you hadn't noticed, I'm trying to work off my debt." Haruhi huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. They were in his office, her sitting on the couch Tamaki had previously sprawled on, and Kyoya in his office chair once again.

"I know." he smiled. "And you're doing very good. I have a present for you as a keep-up-the-good-work gift. I think you'll like it."

"I'm not making any promises." She stated wearily. He nodded and picked up an envelope laying on his desk.

"Here. Read it now if you'd like." He said, handing it to her. Haruhi flipped it over, staring at it curiously. On the back, there was a cheap sticker of a rose, sealing the envelope. She looked up with a feeling of remorse, regret, and annoyance. "Don't tell me..."

He nodded again.

"Ugh." she muttered, opening up the letter.

------

_Dear Haruhi,_

_Hello. For once, I refuse to waste my time with petty words, and get right to the point. There's something I've kept from you, which I do not have the courage to tell you face to face. So, please think about this through an open mind, as well as the possibilities. Spare me pity and sympathy for what I am about to say, I'll try and make it as short as I possibly can._

_Through all the words I could consider to use, none sound as right as the simplest, most common ones to form that simple, common phrase: I love you. I love you, Haruhi. I really do._

_I would list the reasons, but it'd be too long, and I wouldn't want to bore you. Even then, I wouldn't be able to form something coherent enough for you to understand. I'm not saying you're incompetent, not at all. But the way I feel for you in unexplainable, and I'd sound like an old drunken, bumbling fool ranting to you about this certain woman I loved. You probably wouldn't even be able to catch her name. Since you won't, I'll tell you now. It would be yours._

_I don't care if you don't feel the same. I'd be ecstatic if you did. Please, if you could get back to me, I'd appreciate it very much. Never doubt the words that come from my lips or my hand, for they will always be true. _

_Love,_

_Tamaki_

------

Kyoya smirked as Haruhi slowly looked up, blushing.

"Goodbye!" The last customer waved as she left, closing the door behind her.

"See you again!" The entire Host Club replied. As soon as the click was heard, the twins plopped down on a couch, sighing deeply. Hunny ran off to find some cake and, as usual, Mori was trailing close behind. All that stood silently were Tamaki and Haruhi, with Kyoya wandering off.

Her gaze was fixed downwards as her foot tapped. Tamaki bent down slightly in order for him to look up at her, right in the way of her eyesight.

"Is something troubling you?"

She raised her hands up, waving them in front of her rapidly. "N-No, nothing at all. But um..."

"Yes?" He straightened up, still looking at her curiously.

"I want to..um..." She winced quickly and wrapped her hands around and behind his tie, beginning to divert her attention down again, though her mind was obviously on a different level in an entirely different world. "... I wanted to thank you for the letter."

Tamaki blushed redder than any red known to man by about two shades. And as her thumbs did little circles on the silk of the tie...? That didn't help. "W-what L-l-letter?"

"The one you gave me..."

Footsteps approached once again and Tamaki whipped around only to see the devil's smile calmly shine back at him. Slowly, the puzzle pieces began to fit together.

"What?" Haruhi asked, stopping altogether and taking a step back. "What is it?"

Kyoya winked at Tamaki as he strolled by. _You...you are evil._ he mouthed, grinning. "Nothing." he said back to Haruhi, smiling. Though he did notice the prying eyes of four other members as he took her hand in his. "Shall we talk about this somewhere more...private?"

Kyoya reminisced on his earlier words as he walked down the North Hall in the South Wing on the top floor.

_One way or another, she is going to find out. _

He just happened to be that other way.

End.

----

Originally, this was a one shot. Then a two-shot. Both were aimed at specifically humor. Then I decided, why not a happy, romantic ending? One my levels of romance this is probably a 2. Lmao, but I'm going to start getting into more deeper romance with one shots, two shots, and full fanfics. If you are one of my loyal fans, such as Obscure Entity...thank you. ;-; You are so nice and I appreciate the reviews. Expect more from me in the future. :)

Byee...


End file.
